Mafia's lust
by SiPi-fan
Summary: Ou comment une soirée officielle peut comporter trop de sexe pour n'être vraiment que ce qu'elle prétend être...


Disclaimer : tous les mignons (oh oh) qui occupent ces lignes sont la création d'Amano Akira.

Pairings : 1827, 8059, DF, trace de XS, de RebornxColonnello, RebornxLambo, RebornxSkull (hum, présenté comme ça Reborn seems to be a slut…).

Ça n'a rien à voir mais… ITADAKIMASU. Et bonne lecture.

&&&&&&&&&&

Les plus récentes recrues de la mafia ignoraient encore que ses éminences avaient au cours des soirées qui les réunissaient une attitude d'une élégance et d'une décadence mêlées qui frisaient la magie. Il n'était pas un seul de ses hauts membres qui ne portât des costumes sur mesure des plus grands couturiers italiens et qui ne résistât au plaisir arrogant de se livrer à quelques péripéties aussi audacieuses qui maitrisées avec son amant sous les regards envieux ou complaisants des ennemis et des alliés.

A ces petits jeux alimentés de faste et de licence, il était une famille qui s'était rapidement imposée comme le leader absolu : les Vongola et tous leurs proches.

En tête, son parrain, Sawada Tsunayoshi, qui avait en dix ans convaincu ses détracteurs comme ses amis de l'efficacité et du bienfondé de son autorité mâtinée d'humanité, largement contrebalancée par la violence rigoureuse de son petit-ami, le célèbrement redouté Hibari Kyoya.

Suivaient de près les sulfureux Yamamoto Takeshi et Gokudera Hayato, qui alternaient disputes venimeuses et réconciliations épiquement sexuelles, voir les deux simultanément. Leur insatiabilité était réputée au moins autant que leurs incroyables talents en matière de combat et ils étaient les meilleurs bras droits que l'on eût pu concevoir.

Il y avait également l'Arcobaleno Reborn et le drame sentimental permanent qui l'entourait : il partageait son lit entre son esclave attitré, l'Arcobaleno Skull, Lambo, un membre de la famille Bovino, et l'Arcobaleno Colonnello, dont on disait qu'il était le seul être dont il fût jamais tombé amoureux. Toujours étant que ce dernier acceptait mal les conquêtes éphémères autant que les amants de longue date de Reborn et le lui reprochait avec acidité, ce qui donnait inévitablement lieu à des fracas titanesques entre les deux hommes.

Sans oublier Dino Cavallone, un proche ami de Tsuna, et son jeune fiancé, Fûta, le petit génie des classements, soit la liaison la plus contestée de l'histoire de la mafia ; Mukuro Rokudô, le pervers le plus joueur, le plus vicieux et le plus collectionneur de son siècle qui avait fait le premier de la débauche un art de vivre ; le Vongola irascible Xanxus et son amant-subalterne fuyard, Squalo Superbi qui se perdaient dans une relation mélancolique et âpre enrobée de non-dits.

En somme, trop de garçons et d'hommes qui, dans une valse moirée, s'aimaient, se blessaient, se baisaient, se querellaient, s'adoraient, s'évitaient, se réchauffaient et que ne cessaient d'admirer tous ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à ce cercle privilégiée de beauté et d'ivresse.

Aussi imperméable qu'il fût, d'aucuns auraient pu jurer que de la fierté brillait dans les yeux noirs insondables et aiguisés d'Hibari, son bras gauche possessivement enroulé autour de la taille d'un Tsuna comme de coutume affable, souriant et disposé à offrir du temps à tous, ce que son amant l'empêchait de faire, les dirigeant adroitement à travers la foule qui les dévisageait et, venant à leur suite, Gokudera et Yamamoto, visiblement dans une phase complice, si on en jugeait à leurs yeux pétillants et leurs ébauches libertines de sourires. Ils se tenaient la main et évitaient volontairement de regarder l'autre, masquant le désir qu'ils s'inspiraient avec un air désabusé qui combinait arrogance et sex-appeal exacerbé. Quelques pas derrière eux, Fûta riait avec Dino, aussi nonchalant que son compagnon était malicieux, attisant son envie de lui à grand renfort de moues juvéniles et de plissement de paupières félin. Mais où était donc passé le petit garçon timide et adorateur ?

« Hibari, je dois faire un discours dans dix minutes…

-Ce qui me laisse bien assez de temps pour te faire jouir. Peut-être même deux fois. »

Le ton sans réplique d'Hibari, ainsi que la main impétueuse qu'il avait glissée dans son boxer, achevèrent de convaincre Tsuna et il appuya sa tête contre le mur, laissant Hibari jouer de son emprise sur lui, une victoire de plus à son actif et un autre orgasme au sien très prochainement.

« Il nous faudrait du champagne.

-Mmmm…

-Réponds. »

Comme d'habitude, l'ordre de son petit-ami fit sourdre un frisson trouble dans le dos de Tsuna, onde malsaine qui courut sur sa peau cependant qu'Hibari, dominateur en diable, tirait sèchement ses vêtements le long de ses cuisses et le rapprochait de lui.

« Pas… Main… Aaah !... Maintenant… »

Hibari n'ajouta rien, se contentant de mordre doucement son cou avec une séduction diabolique tout en bougeant des hanches avec une lenteur délicieuse et aussi insupportable que le moment de prononcer son discours approchait pour Tsuna et qu'il risquait d'être débraillé et en retard pour cela.

« Nous avons cinq minutes avant le discours de Tsuna… annonça Gokudera d'une voix badine tout en parcourant distraitement l'assemblée.

-Et que devrions-nous faire pendant ces cinq minutes ? » interrogea Yamamoto avec le même détachement feint. Gokudera se tourna lentement dans sa direction, ses yeux dangereusement assombris de désir.

« Je te mets au défi de me baiser. »

Yamamoto tressaillit, sentant sa prédation suinter hors de lui instantanément alors que son regard s'ancrait sans retour possible dans celui de son mari.

« Allons-y » lâcha-t-il en tendant galamment sa main en direction de Gokudera. Ce dernier la saisit avec assurance et ils s'éclipsèrent vivement au premier étage.

« Nous n'avons plus que quatre minutes… » susurra le bel italien alors qu'il ouvrait le pantalon de Yamamoto, lequel lui glissa avec sensualité un « ce sera largement suffisant » qui les fit sombrer irrémédiablement dans ce monde brûlant et sauvage où ils oubliaient tout ce qui n'était pas l'exultation de leurs corps.

« On devrait peut-être arrêter » proposa Hibari avec un sadisme évident en observant Tsuna contre lui, ruisselant de sueur, cramponné à sa nuque et étouffant ses cris du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Putain, non, non, continue… »

Une telle crudité était la preuve irréfutable que Tsuna était sur le point de jouir et que son plaisir l'avait emporté sur sa raison. Satisfait, Hibari recommença à se mouvoir en lui, heurtant si bien sa prostate qu'il ne fallût que quelques secondes à son amant pour éjaculer entre leurs torses joints.

« N'aurais-tu pas un discours à faire ? » questionna insolemment Hibari en s'éloignant doucement sans desserrer son étreinte.

« Je t'aime » rétorqua Tsuna en reboutonnant soigneusement la chemise de son cynique petit-ami. Le sarcasme était l'une des seules émotions qu'il ne lui cachait pas et Tsuna considérait cela comme un premier pas honorable sur la voie de la communication. Tout affairé qu'il était à les rendre présentable, il rata une autre démonstration du côté humain d'Hibari : son _je t'aime_ lui avait inspiré un bref sourire orgueilleux et heureux, rapidement enfoui sous la froideur usuelle de ses traits élégants.

« _Cazzo__ de merda !_ »

Gokudera se mordit la lèvre. C'était toujours ainsi lorsque Yamamoto le perdait de plaisir, sa langue maternelle s'en revenait avec force et inondait sa bouche, teintant ses cris d'une musicalité sensuelle qui émouvait son amant. La peau couverte de frissons lorsqu'il entendait les sons chauds qui roulaient dans la bouche de Gokudera, Yamamoto bougea son sexe en lui, parce que faire s'éveiller des milliers d'étoiles pour l'homme qu'il aimait était sans doute la chose qu'il préférait entre toutes. Ils partageaient cet état de grâce sauvage, de volupté veloutée et d'accordance parfaite depuis plusieurs années avec une intensité identique.

Leurs débuts s'étaient déroulés à l'insu de tous, leurs amis y compris. Ils craignaient de briser cet équilibre incertain en l'annonçant avec des mots bousculés et maladroits qui n'auraient su rendre correctement les parenthèses merveilleuses qu'étaient ces moments où ils s'autorisaient tout, respectueux et passionnés, délicats et ombrageux, complices et opposés.

« Encore, encore, encore… » psalmodia Gokudera en nouant ses jambes plus étroitement sur ses reins, sa main droite fourrageant dans ses cheveux. Ils roulaient à même le tapis du couloir, leurs jambes s'étant révélées trop fébriles pour endiguer le plaisir de leur étreinte.

« _Perdio_ _!_ »

Ce mot d'italien acheva Yamamoto et il sentit le déchirement familier de l'orgasme lui traverser le ventre. Il attendit que Gokudera vînt à son tour et embrassa sa peau moite, suçotant délicatement un de ses tétons. Il reçut un gémissement paresseux en récompense et Gokudera massa son crâne avec désinvolture. Ils avaient l'élégance fatale d'enfants coupables, le charme irrésistible d'anges déchus, l'atemporalité des amants éternels. La luxure et le contentement les auréolaient pareillement, exhaussant leur beauté à en brûler les pupilles trop innocentes.

« Dino, Tsuna-nii va faire son discours d'une minute à l'autre…

-Aide-moi à déboutonner ton trench si tu veux pouvoir en entendre un mot ou deux.

-Mon Dieu, Dino…

-J'aimais mieux quand tu m'appelais Dino-san tu sais…

-Je peux même donner dans le _sama_, si tu promets de faire vite.

-Vite et bien, juré.

-D'accord. »

Fûta ôta la ceinture artistiquement nouée de son trench des mains de son fiancé et la dénoua adroitement. Il rabattit les pans beiges vers l'arrière et fit glisser son pantalon et son caleçon dans un mouvement fluide. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant avec aplomb tout en s'adossant au mur.

« Prends-moi… Dino-sama. »

Sa voix était impertinente et tremblait d'envie. La libido de Fûta avait toujours impressionné Dino : elle rivalisait avec la sienne, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il s'approcha en souriant tendrement et le pénétra d'un coup sec tout en unissant leurs lèvres avec une douceur précautionneuse. Fûta feula dans sa bouche, tournant la langue avec lenteur alors que Dino relevait une de ses cuisses. L'un comme l'autre ne songeaient plus au discours de Tsuna. Il y avait Fûta amoureux de Dino et Dino étourdit de Fûta.

« _Signore__, __signori__, __buonasera__ !_ » articula Tsuna dans un italien parfait, bienveillant et aussi calme qu'il pouvait l'être en portant encore les stigmates du plaisir d'Hibari sur les cuisses. Son auditoire se suspendit à son visage avenant, à l'exception de son amant qui, au fond de la salle, sirotait le champagne si souhaité en morcelant son corps du regard avec animalité, en une promesse muette qu'il le sauterait à nouveau sitôt qu'il descendrait de l'estrade. Tsuna, au prix d'un contrôle acquis durement par l'habitude, maitrisa la rougeur qui menaçait de l'envahir et continua à parler avec chaleur.

Il vit Gokudera et Yamamoto, enlacés, assis sur les dernières marches de l'escalier qui desservait les étages, attentifs comme des élèves sages, ce que démentaient chemises débraillées, pantalons froissés et vestes manquantes.

Royal jusqu'à l'arrogance, Reborn trônait à sa table, l'encourageant avec sa défiance habituelle, Colonnello à sa gauche, Skull à sa droite, Lambo entre les deux. Il ne paraissait pas se soucier de l'animosité qui suintait entre eux.

Alors qu'il prononçait sa dernière phrase, Tsuna observa Fûta et Dino qui se glissaient à leur place avec un sourire composé et l'air béat de ceux que la jouissance a caressés il y a peu.

Mukuro leva son verre à son intention en lui adressant un clin d'œil charmeur, une main baladeuse glissée sous les vêtements de son dernier amant en date, lequel mordait son poing pour ne pas gémir devant tout le monde. Un innocent corrompu supplémentaire.

Xanxus regardait Squalo qui s'efforçait de rester concentré sur Tsuna, tous les deux se refusant encore à avouer ce qui les unissait.

Ils étaient tous fidèles à eux-mêmes, incroyablement attirants, lumineux et au-delà des conventions, libres. Les Vongola, une fois encore, n'avaient pas fait mentir leur réputation.


End file.
